comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oswald Cobblepot (New Earth-Forty Three)
History New Earth X Origin X Oswald Cobblepot was born the son of the wealthy Cobblepot family in Gotham City. Born with a strange appearance, Oswald would be made fun of by both his peers and his brothers At the age of 12 Oswald's father would die after getting pneumonia and leave the families fortune to his sons when they turn 18. During this time, Oswald found his great grandfather's journal, which revealed that his great grandfather was a ruthless business man, who would do what ever he need to do to achieve his goals including murder. The journal would convince Oswald in order to inherit the entire family fortune, he would have to kill his brothers. Oswald would kill his brothers through a series of elaborate plans that ended with each brother dying in "freak accident". Oswald would not regret any of these murders in till his mother died of a deep depression that caused her to take her own life. His mother's death caused Oswald to leave Gotham for a couple of years to find himself. Oswald would travel the world with his family's money to build a criminal organization that would help him achieve his goals. Oswald would return to Gotham a couple of years later, where he would establish himself as a legitimate businessman and would establish himself as one of Gotham's Underworld bosses and would take the alias, Penguin. His illegal activities would attract the attention of Gotham's vigilante, Batman, who would constantly stop his illegal activities, where ever they were. The X Years After Batman became a vampire, Cobblepot would become paranoid of becoming one of his victims and would move himself away from the older part of Gotham City, where Batman appeared to hunt and would move himself to a secret safe house in the the club district. Oswald would eventually grow sick of hiding and would convince himself that Batman will not come after him and decides to leave his safe-house. After leaving the safe-house, Oswald decides to run for Mayor to gain more power in the city. Oswald would build his campaign on sealing off Old Gotham, where Batman hunts from the rest of the city and would promise to lower crime. While running Oswald would be confronted by Robin and Nightwing, who attempted to threaten him into dropping out of the election. Oswald would call their bluff saying that they can't touch him stating that all they will do is make the public view him as a victim of criminals and vigilantes that have caused the city to suffer. Oswald would then tell the two that he holds nothing against them from their past interactions and is willing to offer them a compromise if they want. Nightwing and Robin would decline the offer and disappear into the night. Oswald would win the election after barely beating the late candidate Lucius Fox, who only lost by a few votes. After being elected Oswald would bankroll the building of a large wall around Old Gotham, which was maned by armed peacekeepers, who would use solar lights to watch the boundary and keep Batman out. Oswald would rename the city, Neo Gotham after the wall was completed and would begin a large public project to make the city safer. During the same time, Oswald would begin eliminating his underworld competition and would eventually gain full control of all criminal activities in Gotham. As both Mayor and King of the Underworld, Oswald had the power to make it appear that the crime rate had lowered, while in reality it had stayed the same. Even with his control of the city and the criminal underworld, their was still chaos in Neo Gotham in the form of the Jokerz gang and other psychopaths that managed to stay out of Old Gotham when it was separated from the city. During this time Oswald would be approached by Robin again who told Oswald that he wants to help Gotham. Oswald then asks him what Nightwing thinks of this, which he says that Nightwing went to Old Gotham to deal with Batman. He goes on to say that he decided that going after Batman would not help this city and he decided to part ways with Nightwing. Robin tells Oswald that he needs someone who can operate alone to take out the psychopathic individuals quickly and quietly. Oswald agrees and asks him how he plans to do this, which he says he will become Neo Gotham's new Batman. Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Regular Humans Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapon Experts Category:New Earth-Forty Three Category:Former Villains